Barney Kettle
| relatives = | residence = NassauOperation: Elbaf: Kettle is seen partying on Nassau alongside his crewmates. (former)The Past Inquired: In a flashback, Kettle is shown in the market square of Ilusia sipping on a bottle of Brandy, before ever turning to piracy. | height = 289 cm (9'6") | weight = | age = 41Cast Away: Facing death in the eyes as the submarine continues to sink, Kettle ponders back upon his 41 years of living. | birth = | status = | alias = | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | bounty = 300,000,000 | dfbackcolor = | dftextcolor = | dfname = | dfename = Force-Force Fruit | dfmeaning = Gravity | dftype = }} Barney Kettle is the captain of the Black Hand PiratesOperation: Elbaf: While raiding an island in West Blue seven years ago, civilians recognized the Jolly Roger of Kettle's ship as the emblem of the Black Hand Pirates. and a notorious Operation: Elbaf: Colby and Kettle reunite; Kettle recalls kidnapping Colby from his parents seven years ago on an island in the West Blue. Since then, Kettle is stated to have become a very well known slaver. who first made a name for himself in under the title of "Black Hand".Operation: Elbaf: Civilians on an island in the West Blue recognize Kettle by his epithet of "Black Hand". Due to assisting Bathory McGhinnis in distributing large sums of explosives throughout every facet of and his leading role among the Rum Dealers, Kettle served as one of the premier antagonists of the Operation: Elbaf role-play. Appearance Kettle is a tall man with a lean build whose taste in fashion resembles that of a stereotypical pirate, with minor altercations. He sports long, wavy black hair that falls down his backside and a goatee that is taped around his chin and just beneath his lips. He has especially round eyes and a pointed nose; he often times wears a large grin on his face, bringing an overall psychotic atmosphere to his person. In terms of clothing, Kettle fashions himself within a long red captain's coat sporting golden epaulets, beneath which he wears a blue button-downed shirt. A white cravat is also delicately laced around his neck. Dark trousers and boots are hidden beneath his long coat, which reaches down as low as his ankles. Sitting above his head, Kettle often times wears a black pirate hat with a simplistic Jolly Roger figured upon it. In the year of 1566, prior to becoming a pirate and while still being an active citizen of the , Kettle wore an unbuttoned plain white shirt along with simple, dark colored trousers. He still had long black hair but lacked any sort of facial hair. Personality Like most pirates, Kettle enjoys drinking and partying. In his first appearance, he was shown chugging liquor straight from the bottle while surfing over a crowd comprised of other pirates.Operation: Elbaf: Kettle drinks to a "free world". Furthermore, he grew excited at the idea that Bathory McGhinnis —disguised as "Ashley"— was in possession or large sums of Nerb Rum, one of the most expensive liquors in the entire world.Operation: Elbaf: Ashley recruits Kettle to travel with her to Elbaf. While he is keen on flirting with women, it should be noted that Kettle does not see them as being equal in status to the male gender; this was demonstrated when he attacked Catrina, a member of the Fire Rocker Pirates, for visually showing herself as being superior to Benjamin Tabart, a male pirate.Operation: Elbaf: Kettle attacks Catrina after she ridiculed Benjamin Tabart in public. In the past, he also scorned his wife for speaking out against him and ultimately took her life after she refused a number of his orders.Operation: Elbaf: Seeing Catrina slap Benjamin Tabart leads Kettle to remember his late wife. He brutalized Colby's mother in the same fashion many years ago after learning that she had refused her husband's pleas to escape town with their child and leave him behind to die in the process (his leg had been caught under a boulder, rendering him unable to move). However, he did nevertheless agree to assist Ashley in smuggling large sums of Nerb Rum into ,The Past Inquired: Upon successfully infiltrating the Royal Palace, Kettle stores away the Nerb Rum into the kitchen's bunker. though did often make remarks about her being a woman. When she ultimately turned out to have played them into doing her bidding, Kettle began to curse her.Thank You: Kettle suffers a mental breakdown after being left in a sinking submarine by Ashley. It would appear as though Kettle possesses a great deal of respect for his fellow sea dwellers, particularly those whom have established themselves as especially significant threats. When Qasarhog Yanbaal, a member of the Shichibukai, appeared in Tashoya during his altercation with the Fire Rocker Pirates, Kettle opted to retreat rather than wage war against him, out of the suspicion that Yanbaal might possess enough power to defeat him and hand him over to the .Operation: Elbaf: Kettle retreats from Qasarhog Yanbaal. Similarly, during his invasion of Elbaf's royal palace, Kettle made certain to keep a low profile throughout his ventures there, so as not to alert the marines, particularly Admiral Ravinger Terell and Vice Admiral Kaldor of his presence, out of the fear that they may not only capture him but ultimately rid him of the possibility of stealing Excalibur.Operation: Elbaf: Kettle uses his Devil Fruit powers to levitate around the halls of the Elbaf royal palace, so as not to leave behind any audible footsteps. Relationships Alessandra Kettle and Alessandra both stem from , where they met for the very first time in the year of 1566 when Alessandra was only 17 years of age. Quickly deducing that the girl was blind, Kettle offered her some food in order to win her trust, before ultimately tricking her into coming back home with him, where he took advantage of her after taking the life of his own wife. Alessandra was the person who essentially enabled Kettle to become a pirate, as he later went on to sell her as a slave on the slave market, using the money he made to start his own pirate crew. In the year of 1576, the two reunited in the art gallery of the Elbaf royal palace, where Kettle recognized Alessandra based on the features of her body. They conversed for some time, pondering upon the events of their past together; Kettle was surprised to learn that in her time away from him, Alessandra had become engaged to Frederick Barbarossa, the king-to-be of . Because he was the one to have sold her as a slave, Kettle took credit for her success and attacked her with his Devil Fruit powers, only for Alessandra to counter them with her Haoshoku Haki.The Past Inquired: Alessandra counters the powers of the Sei Sei no Mi with her Conqueror's Haki. Colby Kettle met Colby for the first time in the year of 1569 when the latter was only seven years of age during his raid over an island someplace in . During this encounter, Kettle savagely beat Colby's mother before his very eyes, before ultimately taking the lives of both of his parents and abducting the seven year old Colby into his Black Hand technique. Later on, Kettle would sell Colby at a slave auctioning house and use the money he obtained from the deal to purchase a brand new cannon for his ship. The two would reunite with one another seven years later in the year of 1576 at a tavern in Tashoya. At the mere sight of Kettle, Colby began to tremble in fear; it was through this look in his eyes that Kettle was able to recognize Colby after all those years. Recalling that he had managed to purchase a new cannon with the money he obtained from selling Colby, Kettle gifted the 14 year old boy half a bottle of Brandy in compensation. Abilities and Powers As the captain of the Black Hand Pirates, Kettle has complete authority over the crew. Devil Fruit Kettle ate the Sei Sei no Mi, a type granting him the ability to manipulate gravity. By increasing the gravitational forces around a person, Kettle is able to crush his targets under insurmountable pressure, restricting their movements altogether. However, it appears as though those whom wield and possess a great deal of control over Haoshoku Haki are able to counter the gravitational forces of the Sei Sei no Mi through the application of their own manifested will. By decreasing the gravitational energy directly around his being, Kettle is even capable of taking flight. * : Kettle's signature technique; it was through the consequent use of this technique that Kettle ultimately earned the name of "Black Hand". His crew would also later go on to be addressed as as the Black Hand Pirates. This technique is utilized through Kettle's right palm, where amass of gravitational energy is collected, invoking an ominous black aura. In essence, Kettle creates a and absorbs the intended target within it, sealing them away into what he describes as "oblivion". In truth, however, the target is stored away into a region of space native to the portion of his body where the hole was generated and can be accessed by him at a later time. While stored within this region of space, the object in question is prevented from aging.Operation: Elbaf: In a flashback, Kettle utilizes Black Hand to absorb a seven year old Colby into his hand. History Past At some point in the past while living in , Kettle married a woman by the name of Linda and settled down to start a family. However, she would often times refuse his instructions and greatly anger him. In the year of 1566, Kettle had a fight with his wife and went off on his own to the market square in order to calm himself down, taking only a single bottle of Brandy along with him. Once there, he exchanged his liquor for a serving of grilled salmon; the scent of the food ultimately led a 17 year old girl by the name of Alessandra to approach him, who was starving due to rarely being fed by her drunk parents.The Past Inquired: Kettle exchanges his bottle of Brandy for some grilled salmon. Alessandra follows the scent of food and appears before him. He greeted Alessandra nonchalantly, paying her no mind until she stumbled with her footing and nearly fell on top of him. At which point he was forced to catch her with his own hands. In doing so, he became aroused at her touch and upon quickly deducing that she was blind, Kettle plotted to have his way with her. He offered her his food, which she gladly accepted, and then invited her over to his home, only to be denied, as Alessandra stated that she needed to be home on time out of the fear that her parents may discipline her further if she were delayed. Taking advantage of the fact that she had no idea where she was going, Kettle volunteered to walk her home while in actuality he led her to his own.The Past Inquired: Kettle tricks Alessandra into coming home with him. Upon leading her into his home, Kettle was met by his wife, who was nursing their child in her arm. He and Linda broke out into an argument concerning Alessandra and Kettle's lack of supporting their family financially.The Past Inquired: Kettle and Linda argue after he brings Alessandra into their home. Out of anger, he lashed out against her physically, striking her repetitively until it occurred to him at last that she no longer drew breath. While initially grief ridden, Kettle later convinced himself that it was her fault for disobeying him. Following the murder, Kettle forced himself upon Alessandra and ultimately sold her off in exchange for some money to start his own pirate crew.The Past Inquired: Kettle rapes Alessandra and sells her as a slave. With the money he acquires, he becomes a pirate and starts his own crew. Seven years ago, in the year of 1569, Kettle and his crew raided an unknown island situated somewhere in . Using his Devil Fruit powers to tear up the town, Kettle and his crew searched for anything worth "value", yet managed to find nothing. Instead, Kettle ventured upon a wounded man who was stuck with his leg caught under a boulder and his family who refused to leave his side, made up of his wife and their single child. Because the woman had refused her husband's many pleas to leave him behind and run for her life, Kettle assumed that she thought herself to be superior to men as a whole and brutally beat him in front of her husband and child as a result. While kicking this woman, Kettle was interrupted by her child who attempted to rescue his mother by wrapping his arms around Kettle's leg; recalling that the slave market was thriving with children at that point in time, Kettle opted to abduct the child by using his signature technique, Black Hand. Operation: Elbaf In the year of 1576, Kettle settled within the city of Tashoya upon the island of Nassau, where he partied every night. One such night, Kettle was lifted into the air by a crowd of pirates as he popped upon a bottle of Brandy; among the crowd of pirates was a man by the name of Benjamin Tabart, who volunteered to pay off the expenses for all the liquor the group consumed. Taken aback by his offer to pay for all the drinks, Kettle approached Tabart, addressing him as "rich boy", before the two exchanged names and allegiances. Kettle went on to question Tabart's motive behind his celebration, only for Tabart to leave him in the dark about it.Operation: Elbaf: Kettle and Benjamin Tabart meet for the first time. During his conversation with Tabart, members of the Fire Rocker Pirates appeared within the town, among them being Catrina. Captivated by the beauty of the young woman, directly approached Catrina, getting down on one knee and beginning to flirt with her. Tabart, however, was not so impressed by the woman and instead opted to insult her; in response, Catrina issued a slap to his face, leading Tabart to lash out in detest and get in a slap of his own. Cazzar, another member of the Fire Rocker Pirates, began to threaten Tabart for his actions, all the while Kettle witnessed the events that transpired before him. Seeing Catrina slap Tabart reminded Kettle of his insubordinate wife, greatly angering him. Using the powers of the Sei Sei no Mi, Kettle attacked Catrina by increasing the gravitational forces directly above her, smashing her into the ground. Qasarhog Yanbaal's sudden appearance led Kettle to back down out of fear; he wanted nothing to do with a member of the Shichibukai, believing that the only thing that could possibly come out of it was his arrest. Following his retreat, Kettle marched into The Sierra, where he reunited with Colby, now a for the Fire Rocker Pirates, whom he had initially sold into slavery in the year of 1569. After eventually recognizing the boy, Kettle offered him the rest of his bottle of Brandy in compensation for selling him. When noises could be heard outside of the tavern, Kettle decided to locate its source; he was surprised to see that Killer Jones, a member of the Fire Rocker Pirates, had forcefully challenged Yanbaal to a battle. In the midst of the ruckus, a pink-haired boy arrived to quell the crowd, to which Kettle immediately viewed as a potential candidate for slavery. Without wasting a single precious second, Kettle used his Devil Fruit powers to force the boy toward him, absorbing him into the palm of his hand with his signature "Black Hand" technique after slamming him hard against the ground in order to immobilize him.Operation: Elbaf: Kettle defeats Indra and absorbs him into his palm using his "Black Hand" technique. A woman who introduced herself as Ashley then revealed herself from atop a nearby building, calming the chaos of the pirates with her attractive appearance. She spoke to Kettle and the other pirates about a potential job offer, stating that she required their assistance in smuggling large sums of Nerb Rum into to be used in the upcoming royal wedding. Kettle was particularly skeptical of the woman most primarily because of her gender, yet also due to the fact that it seemed to good to be true for someone to have so much of an expensive item in stock. Following her to her ship, he saw with his own eyes that she was indeed telling the truth. Alongside Benjamin Tabart, Cazzar, Catrina, Killer Jones, and the Shichibukai Qasarhog Yanbaal, Kettle formed the "Rum Dealers", agreeing to assist Ashley in smuggling the rum into Elbaf.Operation: Elbaf: Dubbed as the "Rum Dealers", Kettle and the other pirates agree to assist Bathory McGhinnis in smuggling the rum into . Unbeknownst to the Rum Dealers, the ship Ashley had provided for them as a means of transportation was actually a ship by the name of "Hades" that was crafted by Veno and stolen from his factory.Operation: Elbaf: Veno receives word from Corona that Hades has been stolen and that Indra has gone missing. As the ship traveled toward Elbaf, Ashley mysteriously disappeared one night, leaving behind a note with instructions to be precisely followed. According to the note, Kettle was left in charge of the Rum Dealers.Heart of Stone: Ashley vanishes, leaving behind a night. Kettle is appointed as the leader of the Rum Dealers and instructions are issued by her to be followed in order to successfully bypass Elbaf's security. Hades reared into Elbaf's main entrance one morning. At the sight of the marine defenses that ran around the border, Kettle grew incredibly nervous. As directed by Ashley, he absorbed the other members of the Rum Dealers into his palm along with the rum so as to prevent the marines from locating the rum and crew during their inspection check. With the arrival of Rear Admiral Dario, Kettle expected all hope to be lost, yet was surprised to hear that Admiral Terell had actually prevented the marines from capturing pirates for as long as the royal wedding's festivities still remained active. This enabled the Rum Dealers, despite their precautions, to slip through Elbaf's security with ease.Beneath Cursed Tides: Ashley vanishes, leaving behind a night. Kettle is appointed as the leader of the Rum Dealers and instructions are issued by her to be followed in order to successfully bypass Elbaf's security. Arriving within , Kettle followed the instructions left behind by Ashley to a remote area, where he released the Rum Dealers from his palm alongside Indra, whom he had captured upon Nassau prior to Ashley's arrival. Ashley conveniently appeared at the same instance, further elaborating on the plan; she explained that the various members would all have to split up into groups to avoid the risk of all being captured and to more quickly distribute the rum across the entire island. Due to his Devil Fruit abilities, Ashley tasked Kettle with the responsibility of delivering most of the rum, and to the most important place of them all: the royal palace itself, where the royal wedding would be taking place in a short number of days.Beneath Cursed Tides: Kettle releases Indra alongside the Rum Dealers; Ashley advises that the Rum Dealers split up to cover more ground. Thanks to his Devil Fruit powers, which enabled him to fly, Kettle swiftly invaded the royal palace. He flew through the halls so as to avoid alerting the various marines that were staying at the palace through having his footsteps be heard, ultimately appearing within the kitchen's bunker, where he had been assigned to deposit his share of rum. Upon doing so, instead of fleeing the palace as instructed by Ashley, Kettle sought to confirm the myth of Excalibur with his own eyes. However, in his aimless ascent through the palace, he ended up in the palace's art gallery instead, where he was reunited with Alessandra, another individual whom he had the courtesy of selling into slavery many years ago. The two pondered upon their past together, during which Alessandra revealed herself as the queen-to-be of Elbaf, for which Kettle took credit, under the logic that if not for him, she would have remained a lowly person upon their home island of . Kettle ultimately elected to attack Alessandra, yet his gravitational powers were nullified by Alessandra's Haoshoku Haki. Leaving him with a warning to not steal anything on his way out, Alessandra calmly walked away from Kettle, leaving him to himself. With his element of surprise wasted, Kettle decided to retreat from the royal palace. He later joined the other Rum Dealers in an abandoned warehouse, where they were instructed to meet Ashley in order to receive their payment for helping her. Quite mysteriously, Ashley was the last to arrive. She greeted the Rum Dealers and vanished, stating she was going to go retrieve the reward. Moments following her departure, the warehouse shapeshifted into a submarine, whose dials and controls had been impaired. With a loud thud from above, the submarine began to sink into the bottom of the ocean with the Rum Dealers still inside.Thank You: Ashley betrays the Rum Dealers, trapping them inside a sinking submarine. When it had become clear that Ashley had betrayed them, Kettle grew hopeless, becoming a shell of his former self. He began to curse his rotten luck, quickly coming to amends with the idea that he was most certainly going to die. Convinced that there was no way to escape his demise, Kettle covered his face with his hands and began to weep, much to the displeasure of the other dealers, who questioned his capabilities as a pirate. With Kettle laying down on his backside, accepting his death, the other Rum Dealers began to devise a way to escape the submarine as it sank lower and lower into the ocean.Cast Away: Kettle accepts his demise. With the combined brilliance of Benjamin Tabart and Qasarhog Yanbaal, the Rum Dealers managed to escape their demise at the hands of the sinking submarine, being blasted away into the sky. Surprised to be alive, Kettle used his own Devil Fruit powers to manipulate the gravity around the group, safely lowering them onto the streets of Elbaf, whereupon he immediately began to kiss Tabart's feet out of sheer gratitude alone. Having strayed far enough from his true motives, Yanbaal bid the Rum Dealers goodbye, whilst the rest of the group swore revenge against Ashley.Cast Away: The Rum Dealers escape the sinking submarine. Bounty References Category:Pirates Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:West Blue Characters Category:Former Xros Pirates